ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aresolhero
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Transmogrification of Eunice page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 00:55, 5 February 2011 Hey this is Brandon 10 and umm why are you deleting everything i am typing on Ben Tennyson and Ultimate Wildmutt because he is alergic if you dont belive me then look for yourself; cartoon network; video .. . ben10 sneak peak. if you put that video there then look it up on ultimate wildmutt cause they did say bandia orginal and they are working with cartoon network to put it in so just accept the fact that i am right about these things ok let me do what i want to do and i wil leave you alone. : I undid your contribution to the Ben tennyson page because the episode "The Big Story" has not aired yet. If you have the link to the sneak preview that specifically has the information that you provided then please add that as a source next time. Aresolhero 20:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) my apaologys my little cousion got his hands on my user name when i went out of town. the brat is a trouble maker i will make shure he dosent do it agein Stop sticking the paragraphs together douchebag!Art 22:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) why the hell did you delete my edits on galvanic mecromorph who crapped in your corn flakes!!!??? your motives are very bamboozleing EVILPIE I apologize, I was just fresh from editing a few mistakes from other users like Aresbiker and I was really irritated at that time.Art 00:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hey man i dont mind undoing the categories i editted but the circus freak trio thing is a grammatical error. it says the circus freak trio (thus calling them one thing and one group not multiple people) and the page should say that the one group was taken to jail not were taken to jail. learn grammar before you correct someone elses well like i said i dont care about the colors thing thats fine with me. but you undid my grammar corrections too, seperately from when you removed the categories i added. i'm just not sure why you did that when what i put up is correct??? Stop taking my sutff about Ghosfreak Message You have been reported and it was pretty much clear that Ben 10,000 unlocked the aliens in the Ultimatrix ...Stop being a ***. Warning My reporting three of you will work and i will keep fixing the alien pages over and over again ,until you get banned from this site forever.. You can get banned for messing up the alien pages and that would serve you right. RE: Codon Stream I know. Blaziken rjcf 07:20, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-Question I don't know who but someone said that Dwayne McDuffie said they where scanned by those people. Ovidkid 20:23, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I guess sometimes everyone does something they wish they didn't. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC)